Modern day vehicles often designate a large amount of interior space for the transportation of cargo. It is common practice to store cargo in specific areas of a vehicle such as a truck bed, vehicle roof, or trunk. However, due to the large amount of available space, cargo is prone to shifting during transportation, particularly if the storage space is not completely occupied. This leaves the cargo susceptible to damage sustained from continuous impacts with the interior walls of the cargo storage area. In certain cases, poorly secured cargo on a vehicle roof may loosen and become lost. Cargo packaging may sustain damage during transportation while fragile contents such as glass may become damaged as well. A common solution for preventing cargo movement during transportation is to bind the cargo to the storage area. This is often achieved by utilizing a wide variety of cables, tie downs, or straps to secure the cargo to the storage area within a vehicle, on a vehicle roof, or a warehouse. These restraints are useful as a user is not required to tie knots and the restraints are capable of absorbing shock without becoming compromised. Additionally, these types of restraints are advantageous due to their ability to secure cargo of irregular shapes. The cables, tie downs, and straps are typically adjustable and durable to secure even the largest and bulkiest cargo. However, due to the nature of these restraints, the restraints themselves are prone to shifting and slipping on the cargo during transportation or stationary storage. As a result, previously secured cargo can become loose and damaged due to movement during transportation. The present invention seeks to address the aforementioned issues relating to cargo transportation and storage as well as enhance and improve upon currently existing solutions.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a bilateral cargo strap system that is able to secure a variety of different cargo within a storage area. The bilateral cargo strap system utilizes a combination of elastic straps with perpendicularly positioned stabilizing rods to improve retention of a variety of cargo within a storage area. The elastic straps extend over the retained cargo and are used as the means of engaging mounting features within the storage area. The stabilizing rods effectively distribute the tension force of the elastic straps over the retained cargo securing it in place within the storage space. The bilateral cargo strap system is versatile and may be used to secure a wide variety of cargo including, but not limited to, kayaks, coolers, bicycles, lumber, and construction equipment.